


One hell of a start

by Castiel_the_blue_eyed_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, M!preg, M/M, Omega Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_the_blue_eyed_angel/pseuds/Castiel_the_blue_eyed_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was an omega in his first heat when he ran away from being forcefully bred. That is when he made the mistake of wondering into a bar of alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas was an omega. His first heat. He was 16 when he made this mistake of wandering into a bar packed of mostly alphas but some omegas and betas too. Cas didn't know anything about being an omega except he goes into heat and his mother was one. Cas noticed an omega was being stalked up on by a couple bigger built men. Cas ducked his head down and made his way to the bar. 

He sniffed, that smell. It was amazing. What the hell was that. Dean sniffled once more until his attention was pulled to the omega next to him. Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he looked the boy over. 18? No. He's younger. You can tell. He looked him over again. "Shit. Sixteen. And that's his first heat." Dean mumbled to himself as he noticed some alphas stalking closer. 

Cas noticed too, obviously. He couldn't hide himself. He smelled good to the alphas. Cas' eye accidentally caught Dean's. His bright blue eye meeting with those candy apple greens. Dean's jaw dropped when he saw how blue his eyes were. How was that possible? He'd never seen eyes so blue and beautiful before. 

Dean shook his head and quickly swept over, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Hey sweetheart, why don't we go home?" He asked as he moved his hand down to his waist and kissed his forehead. He needed it to be believable. Cas glanced up and raised an eyebrow a little bit but nodded and slowly stood. Dean took his hand and led the omega out. 

Cas pulled away once they were alone. "Why did you do that?" He asked. He didn't understand why an alpha would be so nice to him. 

"It's your first heat kiddo, and a bar full of alphas isn't a good place to be. And I'm Dean." He said as he looked down. "Why aren't you at home?" He asked and Cas looked down. 

" Cas, I ran away."He said quietly. "They were going to force me to breed and I-I didn't want to be forced." He said with a slight whimper. "I-I just wanted to find some help. I was waiting for the bartender." He said and hid his face in his hands. 

Dean sighed and moved over. He placed a hand on Castiel's hip and gently placed his index finger under his chin, lifting it so he could see those baby blues again. He moved in and kissed Cas softly. The smaller boy pulled away quickly and looked up. "You can come stay at my place. It isn't much but it's home. I've got some things you can use to help pleasure yourself a little bit and you can have my room." 

Cas nodded and Dean led him to his impala, Cas hugged himself and followed, relaxing slightly at Dean's touch. He was gently rubbing Cas' back. They got into the car and drove to Dean's small apartment. "Like I said. Not much but it's home." He smiled as he was walking up to his door. He unlocked it and peered inside. 

The Apartment was small but it was homey. There was a bedroom to the right of the door, it had navy blue walls and a white bed, with white sheets and a white dresser held a tv in front of it. Straight forward was the living room, kitchen and dining room, all in one room. It was clean considering Dean was an alpha, or at least Cas thought.  
Dean as a person was well kept. He was freshly shaven, his hair was combed and styled, his shirt was wrinkle free. And he smelled good. Minty breath from the gum  
He was chewing. The mixture of just a little sweat, his cologne and deodorant were there as well. 

Cas began to sweat, leaning heavily against the wall. Dean looked over and his eyes widened. "Hey kid, over here." He said and led Cas into his room. He began to build a den out of pillows and blankets. "Undress, you're going to overheat." He said and Cas obliged. He quickly stripped his clothes leaving him in a white v neck shirt and a pair of plaid boxers.

Dean licked his lips when he saw the boy's reflection in some glass and he stood. "Go ahead in there." He said and turned, grabbing a box. When he turned back around, Cas was inside and without any clothes now. He was biting his lip and watching Dean a little as Dean leaned down and handed him the box full of toys. Cas looked at them then back up. "Thank you." He said quickly and Dean nodded and headed out, closing the door. 

Dean sat down on the couch and grabbed his black MP3 player from a basket. He plugged in some headphones and put them in his ears, beginning to play his playlist of music. Dean was asleep after only a song. It was a real cheesy song too. One by that Elvis guy. His brother suggested it and he never got around to it. 'Can't help falling in love' rang into his ears. 

Dean awoke in the middle of the night. His earbuds had fallen out and he shifted. Shit. He looked down and realized he had popped a knot. "Goddamn it." He grumbled and stood. His bathroom was in his bedroom. He looked towards the door and stood, making his way over. He slowly opened it,  
Expecting Cas to be asleep. 

Cas wasn't asleep. He had a toy shoved up into himself and he was panting. "Nn that feels so good." He said breathlessly. Dean's face dropped as he went to make his way into the bathroom. He tried his best to ignore the boy but couldn't. Dean made it in and began to take care of his problem but that's when it all changed. "Ah Dean!" He heard as a scream from his bedroom. Dean's face went bright red. He was 16, Dean was 21. He shouldn't have a knot after seeing the teen battling his first heAt. He groaned and shook his head. 

Cas called out again. "Oh Dean please. Please." He pleaded and Dean stepped out, straddling Cas's legs. "Hey there sweetheart. You called?" He asked. Cas' hands dropped the toy, it was still inside and he pulled Dean into a kiss. He kissed back and moved down, grabbing the toy and slowly removing it. "I'll take it from here." He said quietly and slid off his boxers. 

Cas nodded quickly before he felt dean's member push inside him. He moaned loudly and gritted his teeth. It didn't take it long before Dean knotted him and Cas moaned louder. Dean's eyes widened when he realized he hadn't put on a condom. Dean's knot began to pump cum into Cas and He enjoyed it but not what was to come. Cas looked up and noticed, his eyes widened as well and tried to pull off, struggling heavily. Dean winced and pulled Cas down, holding his hips to Cas. "Please stop moving, it hurts when you pull on my knot." He said and looked down. "After so long, I can't believe I just made a mistake this stupid." He said as he dropped his head. "I'm so sorry."  
Cas looked up and grabbed dean's face, shaking his head a little. "It's okay. I shouldn't have let you without it. It was my fault." He said. Dean looked up at Cas and smiled softly. "You're so sweet." He said and shifted so Cas was siting on his lap. "I want you to stay with me. Be my boyfriend and.. If you end up carrying my pup, I'll make it okay, I'll be here to raise it and it'll have both of its parents and-" 

Cas cut Dean off and he swallowed hard. "Pup?" He asked with a gasp. Dean nodded a little. "But I'll protect you and keep you safe." He said quickly. "I'll keep you safe from all the alphas and all the trouble. I'll keep you and our pup safe. " he said and leaned down, kissing Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months later, Cas was curled up in the corner of the couch in Dean's apartment. He had a blanket over his lap, a cup of tea in his hand, and a book in the other. After Dean had taken Cas in, and knotted him, Cas was now pregnant. The door unlocked and Dean walked in. Cas was completely oblivious to the man, completely engulfed in his book. He jumped when arms wrapped around him but then relaxed as a kiss was pressed to his temple.   
"Hey." Dean said with a smile before walking around and taking a seat next to Cas. He was dressed in his navy blue uniform. He tugged off his badge followed by his belt, holding his gun, cuffs, and other objects for work and placing it on the floor.   
"Hello, Dean." Cas said with a smile as he closed his book. He placed his cup on the table next to him and put the book down before moving and kissing the man. "How was work today?" Castiel always knew what being a police officer meant, how Dean could get hurt on duty.   
"Work was slow today, until I ended up on a call for some domestic abuse." Dean said and wrapped his arm around Cas' waist before pressing his lips to the man's once more. "Did the pup behave today?" He asked with a smile, his other hand splaying against Cas' small bump. Cas laughed and nodded.   
"They've moved around a little." Cas said and looked down. "Remember. The gender reveal appointment is tomorrow, please don't forget it Dean.." Dean shook his head and smiled.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."   
"Good." Cas said before nuzzling his face against Dean's neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day rolled around and Cas shuffled out of the house. Since it was December, it was cold. Cas had on a pair of loose black sweat pants, a t-shirt, covered by one of Dean's red hoodies and a black puffy winter coat. Dean had a beautiful black 1967 Chevy Impala, and he had left it at home, taking the police cruiser out for work. Cas walked over to the car and climbed in, shivering when he touched the cold leather seats. "God this car.." He said before starting it and backing out of the spot, beginning to drive. When he got to the doctor's office, he sat in the waiting room for about 20 minutes, waiting for Dean to show. He allowed other expecting parents to go first, making it so he had now sat and waited for an hour before slowly standing when the nurse called him one last time. He walked over and tugged off his hoodie and coat, tossing it in the chair where Dean should've been sitting before climbing onto the table. The doctor walked in with a smile, looking up at him.   
"Hey Cas! Where's the father to be?" He asked as he grabbed a couple of gloves, pulling them on. Castiel looked down and shrugged, shaking his head.   
"Didn't show up." Cas said quietly. The doctor frowned and nodded before moving Cas' shirt and pants so the bump was completely out. He began to feel the bump.   
" Pup is active?" Cas nodded and watched the doctor. The doctor squirted gel onto Cas' stomach and turned on the machine, picking up the wand and rubbing the General across cas' stomach with the wand. "Your pup is healthy. Looks like they're growing right. And.. It's a little girl." He said with a grin. Cas looked back at the screen and his eyes widened a little before he smiled.   
"A little girl? Oh my god.." That's when his phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket to find the screen read the police department and he picked it up. "hello?" There was done talking from the other side of the line before Cas' eyes widened and his jaw fell. "I'll be right there." He said and hung up. "Dean got shot." The doctor had reached to grab the printed pictures, holding them out to find Cas had already stood. Cas took the pictures and grabbed his jacket and hoodie. "I'll be back to pay. I've gotta go." He said before running out into the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where I should go with this fic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anybody still reading? I need some persuasion to actually keep writing this trashy fic.

As Castiel found him slipping on the black ice outside of his doctor's office, it finally hit him what was happening. His Dean was hurt. His Alpha. He also realized at this point that every alpha in a mile's radius could probably smell his terror and anxiety. He climbed into his car and instantly locked the doors. He knew that even though he was in the car, probably safe enough, Cas' panic overrode that and he pulled out of his parking spot, shifting gears faster than he could stop the car. The hospital was a 20 minute drive from his OBGYN's office, however, Castiel found himself screeching to a stop in front of the hospital in less than 10. He pulled messily into a parking spot and ripped the keys from the ignition before placing his hand against his belly and running in, trying as hard as humanly possibly to not jostle the pup around too much. His life was screeching to a halt. When he walked in those doors, he had no idea what to expect. Was Dean dead or alive? Did the bullet hit anything major, or was it something small? Would his alpha be in the hospital for the next week? Maybe more? Cas didn't know. And not knowing terrified him. Dean was the one that saved him, helped him, Loved him. He couldn't lose that. Cas busted through the door and everything felt like slow motion. He ran over to the nurse's desk and began asking for Dean. Or... At least he tried to.. The nurse had to tell him multiple times that she couldn't understand him. Thats when Dean got wheeled past. Surrounded by bloody doctors and nurses, all of them yelling over each other. His stomach sank. No. Not today. Not now...


	4. Sorry!

Hey! Sorry I’ve been inactive! College and senior things have been hitting hard and they’ve been super stressful plus a couple of my friends literally want us to hang out almost every day, so I barely get time to myself. But I graduate in a little over a month and then I’m on summer break so if I don’t get going by then, I promise I’ll get Updates over summer break!


End file.
